Paper Balls
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Team Gibbs is a family. Just, sometimes they show it more than others.


Paper Balls

It had been a normal day in the office. It was almost empty; it was early morning about 7am and a Sunday, so that was probably why most people were probably at church right now. But not Team Gibbs, they were hard at work…well except for Tony who was currently balling up pieces of paper and placing them on his desk. He watched carefully as Ziva was typing, McGee was studying files, and Gibbs stood up to get some more coffee.

Tony looked at each other partner of his and smiled. They were so intent in their work, yet so vulnerable. The radio was softly playing New Radicals "Get What You Give".

"Hey Ziva," Tony said, throwing one of his paper balls. "Catch!"

With that she did and looked over at Tony.

"You'll have to try a little harder next time Tony," she said chucking it back at him. "Just a little bit!"

_Wake up kids we got the dreamer's disease._

_ Age 14, we got you down on your knees_

_ So polite, you're busy still saying please._

Tony ducked in time for it not to hit him, but then threw another one back. Ziva ducked this time. McGee still seemed unaware of what was going on, but he soon stood up and left to get something.

"Tony," Ziva whispered. "We should get McGee when he comes back."

"Yeah," Tony exclaimed through a whisper and throwing her some papers. "We should, here load up!"

They began to get busy at work with making their ammo, then once they had used all the paper they patiently waited, tucked under their desks.

_Frienimies, who when you're down ain't your friend_

_ Every night we smash their Mercedes Benz_

_ First we run and then we laugh till we cry…_

They slowly, but surely heard footsteps coming their way and then once they stopped in front of a desk Tony and Ziva both popped up, eyes closed and shouted FIRE!. Paper balls went flying over to the figure. They hooted and hollered, but soon were scared because not only was McGee smiling at his desk, but the figure they had hit was Gibbs.

"Oh Shit!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Tony, Ziva," Gibbs said quietly his head looking down.

"Yeah boss." Tony replied scared.

"You better watch out!" he exclaimed and chucked the paper balls right back at them.

Ziva ducked, but Tony was not fast enough, the paper balls hit him all over and he fell over on his butt, just to amuse Gibbs. McGee was now standing over him and grabbed one. He stuffed it in Tony's mouth and then walked confidentially towards Gibbs. Tony pulled the paper ball out of his mouth.

"Alright Probie that's it," he exclaimed standing up and holding at least six paper balls. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

_But when the night is falling_

_ You cannot find the light, light_

_ If your dreams are dying, hold tight…_

Gibbs and McGee ran to their desks and started to tear paper and ball it up. Tony and Ziva were busy already throwing the paper balls they had premade. Gibbs then shot back at Tony with three and Tony ran to take cover behind his desk. Paper balls were now being thrown and avoided like no tomorrow!

_You got the music in you_

_ Don't let go_

_ You got the music in you_

_ One dance left_

_ This world is gonna pull through_

_ Don't give up_

_ You got a reason to live_

_ Can't forget_

_ We only get what we give…_

Tony thought back to the days when Kate was alive. He and her had paper ball fights like this, but not with the whole team, oh how right now he longed for her to have experienced this moment, but she was gone and well, this was fun with Ziva as well.

_I'm coming home baby,_

_ You're on tops_

_ Give it to me now_

Gibbs had thought about Kate as well, but not the way Tony had. He missed her, but Ziva was a great addition to his team and well she was a great paper ball thrower as well, he thought that just as she winged one at his head, but he ducked.

_Four am we ran a miracle mile_

_ We're flat broke but hey we do it in style_

_ The bad rich_

_ God's flying in for your trial_

People had started to arrive and stare just a little, but then move on, but Ziva didn't care she had caught one of them staring and whispering to their colleagues, but go ahead! Let them whisper! At Team Gibbs knew how to have fun in the office!

_But when the night is falling_

_ You cannot find a friend, friend_

_ You feel your tree is breaking_

_ Just then…_

McGee had seen people staring as well, but did he care, nope let them say what they will he was having fun with his family and carefully avoiding the paper balls Tony was now currently throwing at him.

_You've got the music in you_

_ Don't let go _

_ You've got the music in you_

_ One dance left_

_ This world is gonna pull through_

_ Don't give up_

_ You've got a reason to live_

_ Can't forget_

_ We only get what we give…_

Now Tony was hiding behind his desk, he just waiting for the moment the director would walk by and see them doing this, but who cared, their excuse would be they were being a family and that was that!

_This whole damn world can fall apart_

_ You'll be ok, follow your heart_

_ You're in harm's way I'm right behind_

_ Now say you're mine…_

Ziva had never had this much fun in her life. In Mossad it was constant sorrow and fighting. Here she could be herself and that was what she loved and needed and what she was doing right now.

_You've got the music in you_

_ Don't let go_

_ You've got the music in you_

_ One dance left_

_ This world is gonna pull through_

_ Don't give up_

_ You got a reason to live_

_ Don't give up_

_ We only get what we give_

_ Don't let go_

_ I feel the music in you…_

Gibbs was for the first time in his life in the office smiling. Normally the office was his favorite place to be, but right now at this moment it was the only place he wanted to be.

_Fly high, high_

_ What's real can't die_

_ You only get what you give_

_ You gonna get what you give_

Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs were now laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Tony was seated firmly on the ground, one hand supporting him and the other over his mouth suppressing a laugh. Ziva was wildly laughing both hands on her stomach, McGee was trying not to, but failing, and for the first time in history everyone was witnessing Gibbs laughing, and I mean really laughing!

_Just don't be afraid to leave_

_ Health Insurance rip off lying_

_ FDA big bankers buying_

_ Fake computer crashes dining_

_ Cloning while they're multiplying_

_ Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson_

_ Courtney love and Marilyn Manson_

_ You're all fakes_

_ Run to your mansions_

_ Come around_

_ We'll kick your ass in_

This was exactly what Team Gibbs needed, to live a little, to forget about their surroundings and troubles for a while…

_Don't let go_

_ One dance left_

_ Don't give up_

_ Can't forget_

_ Don't_

Who knew paper balls could do just that?

**Just a little Team Gibbs family aspect Fluff! ;) **


End file.
